Nos meilleurs moments
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: On dit que le lycée abrite nos meilleurs moments. Sasuke, Président du conseil des délégués, est d'accord, et par ailleurs, il adore vraiment son lycée. Mais entre Naruto qui e suit partout et les problèmes avec le lysée d'Oto, il est bien occupé,Nasusasu


**Et me revoilà avec ce one-shot intitulé "Nos meilleurs moments".**

**J'en ai eu l'idée hier soir et j'ai passé tout mon temps jusqu'à maintenant à l'écrire. Pour vous donner un vrai résumer le voici:**

**"On dit**** que le lycée abrite les meilleurs moments de notre vie. Sasuke est bien d'accord, il adore son lycée, et entre le basket, ses réponsabilités de Président du conseil des délégués et ses amis, il n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il n'échangerait sans vie contre aucune autre, malgré quelques difficultés. Ce qui le préocupe vraiment, c'est de savoir pourquoi Naruto Uzumaki, un de ses camarades de classes et coéquipiers de l'équipe de basket, le suit tout le temps partout comme ça. Tout compte fait, il n'a peut-être pas le temps d'y réfléchir, surtout qu'il doit gérer le problème avec les élèves du prestigieux lycée d'Oto"**

**En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture!**

* * *

><p>La balle orange rentra directement dans le panier. Sasuke, essoufflé, essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un revers de ma main.<p>

-Joli, Sasuke ! Le félicita Kiba en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Merci, répondit Sasuke dans un sourire.

-En place, leur ordonna Asuma de son banc.

-Oui coach, rétorquèrent-ils.

Ils se replacèrent correctement à leur poste. Asuma donna le ballon à Shikamaru qui fit la passe à Sasuke aussitôt que le coup de sifflet retentit. Sasuke la réceptionna avec précision et les défenseurs essayèrent de l'arrêter, en vain. Il les esquiva avec brio, une fois en tournant, l'autre fois en driblant. Quand il se retrouva bloqué face à trois d'entre eux qui ricanait, il ne paniqua pas, leur envoya un sourire arrogant et fit une passe sur la gauche en criant :

-Naruto !

-J'ai ! S'écria aussitôt celui-ci en prenant le ballon de vitesse et en partant vers le panier.

Il dribbla par la droite l'infortuné qui tenta de l'arrêter et marqua en sautant.

-Ouah ! On est surs de gagner tous nos matchs avec vous deux ! S'exclama Kiba à l'adresse de Naruto et Sasuke qui cognaient mutuellement leurs poings.

Sasuke le remercia d'un signe de la tête et partit se remettre en position sans plus. Naruto plaisanta :

-C'est sur que c'est pas avec toi qu'on va gagner !

-Qu'est-ce t'as dit, Blondie ?

Voyant qu'ils se battaient encore, Sasuke se tourna vers Shikamaru et demanda :

-Tu ne devrais pas les arrêter ? C'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe, non ?

-Pff…C'est trop galère, souffla son capitaine en les observant d'un œil morne.

-Ok les garçons ! L'entrainement est fini, vous pouvez y aller ! Bravo, c'était joli ! Clama Asuma.

Pour le coup, Naruto et Kiba arrêtèrent leur fausse dispute et se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires, pressés de prendre une bonne douche relaxante. Les autres les suivirent, moins vite.

Une fois fait, les garçons s'afférèrent à se rhabiller dans la vapeur de leurs douches. Naruto, torse nu, son jean dévalé reposant sur ses fortes hanches et sa serviette humide autour de son cou, se tourna vers Shikamaru et Kiba :

-Va falloir qu'on se surpasse si on veut battre Suna, déclara-t-il.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Avec toi et Sasuke, ce sera gagner d'avance ! Lui intima Kiba.

Shikamaru se contenta de bailler alors que Naruto haussa les épaules et se mit du déodorant.

-Tiens, Sasuke ? Tu vas où ? Demanda alors Kiba.

Naruto et Shikamaru se tournèrent vers la sortie et remarquèrent Sasuke, les cheveux encore un peu mouillés, qui s'apprêtait à partir, son sac bandoulière à l'épaule. Le concerné leur offrit un sourire discret et répondit :

-Au bureau du conseil, j'ai encore de la paperasse à finir, ne m'attendez pas pour rentrer, je crois que ça va prendre du temps !

Il ouvrit la porte se retourna une dernière fois en leur envoyant un signe de la main.

-A demain ! Les salua-t-il.

-A demain, répondirent aussitôt Shikamaru et Kiba.

Naruto observa d'un œil fermé le brun partir et remit son collier une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue.

-Quand même, il travaille dur, notre Président, souffla Shikamaru avec un sourire.

- Ouais, entre les cours, le conseil et le basket et en plus il a un petit boulot le soir non ? Je ne sais pas comment il tient. Moi je ne pourrais pas. Mais dis-moi, Shika, ça fait combien de temps déjà, qu'il est Président du conseil des délégués ? Ajouta Kiba.

-Deux ans, répondit laconiquement ledit Shika.

Kiba siffla d'admiration et ils se dépêchèrent de finir de se vêtir en silence. Ils sortirent sous la neige et se postèrent à l'arrêt de bus en parlant tranquillement. Avant de monter dans le car, Naruto se retourna et leva les yeux vers le bâtiment du lycée.

A la fenêtre du deuxième étage, il put voir Sasuke qui remplissait rigoureusement un document.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, pendant la pause du midi, Sasuke triait les papiers des clubs du lycée avec sa vice-présidente et meilleure amie, Hinata. La jeune femme était une élève, certes timide, mais modèle, sérieuse et responsable et c'était naturellement qu'on l'avait nommé à se poste.<p>

Le Président se tourna vers leur trésorier, Gaara, et demanda :

-Gaara, est-ce que tu pourras vérifier le budget de chaque club et voir s'ils correspondent bien à notre total s'il te plait ?

-Pas de problème, répondit le concerné en se levant de sa chaise.

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère du fond, y pris les documents qui l'intéressait, chopa une calculette au passage et retourna s'assoir à son siège.

-Est-ce que tu pourras me faire passer les résultats pour que je fasse un compte-rendu s'il te plait ? Demanda Neji, secrétaire du conseil.

Gaara hocha la tête et Neji reparti à l'analyse de l'historique du dernier festival des sports. La porte claqua un grand cou et tous les délégués levèrent la tête vers l'arrivant. Voyant que ce n'était qu'Ino Yamanaka, déléguée de 1-B, qui arrivait avec son enthousiasme habituel, ils retournèrent vaquer à leur occupation.

-Sasuke-kun ! Le salua-t-elle.

-Ino, répondit-il sans vraiment se formuler son empressement, comment vas-tu ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, leva son poing, et se mit doucement à trembler dans un mouvement qui fit un peu reculer Sasuke.

-Merveilleusement bien, explosa-t-elle soudainement dans un grand sourire.

Rassuré, Sasuke s'avança à nouveau, et sourit à son tour.

-Toi, tu sors enfin avec Shikamaru pour faire une tête pareille, déclara-t-il avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

-Oui ! Clama aussitôt la jeune femme blonde. Devine quoi ? Ce flemmard est venu me le demander en personne ! Il a fait l'effort de me chercher à travers toute l'école ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'ai l'impression que je viens de me marier !

-T'exagère pas un peu là ? Demanda Sasuke en pouffant.

Une fois son discret rire calmé, il déclara :

-Enfin bon, je suis content pour vous.

-Fé-félicitations, Ino-chan, annonça Hinata d'une vois douce.

Ino leur décrocha un sourire éblouissant. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse, et Hinata la comprenait, surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec le dynamique Kiba. Il lui avait demandé après leur victoire à un championnat de basket l'année dernière, prenant le micro des mains de leur coach, lui demandant de l'attendre à la sortie. Là, devant tous ses coéquipiers et certaines amies d'Hinata, comme Ino ou encore Sakura, elle avait accepté. C'était un étrange contraste entre eux deux, elle était calme et discrète, lui remarqué et apprécié, mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait même plus que Naruto, son premier auquel elle avait vraiment eu du mal à dire au revoir. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait aimée et protégée que dans les bras de ce garçon.

Pour Ino, c'était bien différent. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Shikamaru, c'est à dire, depuis leur entrée au lycée, elle ne cessait de lui reprocher des choses et avait mit beaucoup de temps à admettre qu'elle était amoureuse du garçon que l'on pouvait considérer malgré tout comme son meilleur ami. Une fois qu'elle l'avait admis, elle avait par contre tout fait pour qu'il sorte avec elle et aujourd'hui ses efforts avaient enfin payé.

-Ouais, depuis le temps que tu lui tournais autour, il était temps ! S'exclama une voix sur leur gauche.

Ils sursautèrent et découvrirent Naruto appuyé nonchalant sur le mur. Dans un instinct de survie, tout le monde recula lorsque que Sasuke saisit par réflexe les stylos de son bureau et les lui lança dessus. Ils s'enfoncèrent avec force dans le plâtre du mur de part et d'autre de la tête du blond qui ne s'en formula même pas, continuant de sourire innocemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et d'abord, comment es-tu entré ? Le questionna Sasuke, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle alors que l'on pouvait presque voir une veine pulser sur son front.

-Bah, par la fenêtre, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une chose normale.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir trainer ici ! Tu n'as rien à y faire ! Je te rappelle que tu ne fais même pas parti du conseil ! S'énerva cette fois Sasuke.

Voyant que son coéquipier de basket continuait de sourire, il soupira et retourna à ses dossiers sans lui accordait un regard de plus. Hinata les regarda à tour de rôle et suivit son président et meilleur ami en bredouillant un peu. Naruto perdit son sourire et observa avec sérieux le dos de Sasuke.

-Tu sais, commença Ino.

Naruto tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle.

-Même Sasuke, qui est pourtant ton ami, commence à sérieusement se demander pourquoi tu viens toujours ici, à rien faire, juste à rester dans ton coin. Et même ton sourire ne le bernera pas éternellement.

Sans rien rajouter d'autre, la jeune femme le laissa et il fixa avec encore plus d'intensité son ami.

Le soir même, l'entrainement s'étant terminé plus tôt, Sasuke resta encore pour travailler sur des dossiers du conseil. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre et sourit. Le soleil couchant donnait une teinte orangé sublime au ciel malgré les quelques nuages restant. LA neige avait fondu dans la nuit précédente et s'il faisait plus chaud-il se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il faisait nuit de plus en plus tôt-, on continuait à lâcher de la buée en parlant et à porter des écharpes. Il regarda quelques élèves qui faisaient leur sport dehors malgré le froid d'un œil brillant. Il pouvait entre voir la piste d'athlétisme, le terrain de baseball et au loin, celui de football américain. Il adorait cette école, son équilibre, sa sérénité, il adorait ses élèves, chaleureux et attentifs malgré certains caractères parfois étonnants. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était présenté comme Président du conseil. Après la mort de ses parents et celle plus récente de son frère, son entrée au lycée avait eu lieu. Les personnes qu'il y avait rencontré et tous les liens qu'il avait tissé l'avait sauvé de son deuil et il s'était juré de préservé cette école et ses élèves.

En soupirant un peu, il retourna d'assoir et regarda d'un œil fatigué les trois dossiers qu'il lui restait à traiter. S'il ne les faisait pas maintenant, il faudrait les faire demain. En soupirant cette fois un bon coup, il reprit son Bic bleu. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'enlever le bouchon qu'une jeunne fille brune fit soudainement, et bruyamment, interruption dans la salle où il était jusqu'à maintenant seul. Il souleva un sourcil en reconnaissant Tenten, qui était en 3-B, comme lui et Naruto, puis se fustigea mentalement de penser à cet imbécile.

Sa camarade semblait tout juste s'arrêter de courir à voir comment elle était essoufflée. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la couche et s'écria :

-Président ! C'est horrible ! Kiba et Naruto se battent contre deux autres étudiants ! C'est en dehors du lycée mais…

- Emmène-moi là-bas, la coupa-t-il aussitôt.

Pour lui, ça lui importait de savoir si oui ou non c'était dans l'enceinte du l'école. Il était question d'élèves de ce lycée, alors il se devait d'intervenir. En slalomant derrière Tenten de rue en rue, entre les foules, il arriva après dix minutes de sprint, essoufflé à l'endroit autour duquel un cercle désordonné s'était formé. Il joua des coudes pour arriver au centre. Aussitôt il remarqua qu'aux uniformes des deux étudiants qui se tenaient devant ses deux amis devaient être du Lycée d'Oto. Tenten, elle se fit accueillirent par Sakura :

-Tu as fais vite pour aller le chercher.

Tenten hocha la tête et Sasuke, voyant que Kiba allait sûrement frapper un des étudiants, réagit en un quart de tour, s'interposant entre eux, un bras levé et déclara heut et fort :

-Suffit Kiba, calme-toi !

A sa voix, Kiba se calma aussitôt, ainsi que Naruto, si le premier eut quelques sueurs froides –faut dire que Sasuke était aussi connu pour avoir métrisé bien vite les plus gros bras de leurs écoles-, le second eut un sourire arrogant, jubilant déjà pour la suite des évènements, qui s'avérée intéressante si leur Président se trouvait présent.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Leur demandant Sasuke en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air autoritaire.

Il dut cependant lever un peu les yeux pour pouvoir les regarder dans leurs yeux à eux. Il avait beau à être dans l'équipe de basket et à être donc assez grand, il n'en restait pas moins un des plus petits de l'équipe à son grand désespoir bien que cela n'intervienne pas vraiment sur son jeu.

L'intervention d'un des deux adolescents de l'autre lycée força Sasuke à se retourner vers eux.

-Je me nomme Hiruma et mon s'appelle Youshi, commença ledit Hiruma, nous nous promenions tranquillement en ville quand tes amis sont sortis de nulle part et le brun nous a frappés.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Sasuke avec une certaine lueur au fond du regard.

Ni Naruto ni Kiba ne lui répondirent, le premier se contenta de froncer les sourcils alors que le second baissa la tête.

-Je suis le Président du conseil des délégués du lycée Konoha, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis vraiment désolé du problème que vous ont causé ces deux étudiants, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Si Kiba sursauta de son attitude, Naruto ne pipa mot, interdit. Sasuke se tourna vers eux et leur intima :

-Excusez-vous, vous aussi.

Tout en regardant Kiba protester un peu et Sasuke insister, Youshi déclara :

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a au moins un civilisé dans leur école d'insectes.

Pour le coup, Sasuke lacha aussitôt Kiba, qui le regarda surpris. Leur Président avait cessé tout mouvement, la tête baissée. Il se retourna d'un seul coup, surprenant encore plus Kiba et murmura :

-Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu t'es battu, je comprends mieux Kiba.

Il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés et clama à Hiruma et à Youshi :

-Avant qu'ils ne s'excusent, j'exige que vous le fassiez en premier !

Naruto laissa un sourire arrogant se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et croisa les ras tout en patientant sagement.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Hiruma.

-J'exige que vous vous excusiez d'avoir insulté notre école ! Ajouta Sasuke.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Youshi. C'est vous qui nous avez frappés, pas le contraire !

-Et bien, si nous n'arrivons pas à un accord ici, continua Sasuke, je me verrais dans l'obligation, en tant que Président, de rendre une petit visite à votre Président pour éclaircir ce problème. Il sera sans doute ravi de voir comment deux de ses étudiants ont provoqués puérilement notre école avec des insultes infondées.

Ils tiquèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste. Sasuke soupira, se détendit et se tourna vers Kiba et Naruto :

-Allez venez, on rentre, ça doit être l'heure d'un des bus.

Ils hochèrent la tête et tous sourires, suivirent leur ami. Ils grimpèrent dans le bus, Naruto et Sasuke au font, Kiba devant eux, riant aux éclats.

-Ne rigole pas si fort, tu déranges les autres passagers, lui reprocha Sasuke.

-La tête de ces deux abrutis était trop drôle, comment ils sont partis la queue entre les jambes, s'éclaffa Kiba en riant de plus belle.

Une fois calmé, il se tourna vers Sasuke et un sourire aux lèvres, déclara :

-Merci Sasuke.

-N'en fais pas trop non plus, si quelque chose du genre se reproduit…commença Sasuke.

Kiba se leva, demanda l'arrêt et le bus s'arrêta. Avant de descendre il se tourna une dernière fois vers Sasuke et annonça :

-Si ça se reproduit, je viendrais te chercher, ok, Président ?

Et il descendit sans attendre. Sasuke resta surpris quelques secondes. Jamais Kiba ne l'avait appelé Président, et au fond savoir que les élèves du lycée, même les plus impulsifs, comptaient sur lui lui faisait plaisir. Il répondit au signe de la main que lui envoya Kiba en souriant et appuya sa tête contre sa main.

-Franchement, il n'est pas bien méchant celui-là, juste un peu idiot…murmura-t-il

-Vraiment idiot tu veux dire, enrichit Naruto dans un sourire.

-Mais non, le contredit aussitôt son ami, et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu n'habites pas de l'autre côté de la ville ?

-Bah, comme toujours je te raccompagne, Président, susurra Naruto.

Sasuke détourna la tête avec une moue boudeuse et légèrement rougissante qui fit sourire Naruto et grommela un : »Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Président, imbécile. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, toujours en midi et deux, une voiture luxueuse s'arrêta devant leur école. Cinq garçons en sortirent, vêtus de l'uniforme d'Oto. Aussitôt, les murmures allèrent de bon train.<p>

-Hey, Sasuke, viens voir, demanda Naruto, regardant par la fenêtre, et encore dans la salle du conseil.

Sasuke soupira et s'approcha de lui en déclarant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? En plus, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas trainer ici sans raiso…

Il stoppa net sa phrase en remarquant les élèves en bas alors qu'Ino soufllait un « Tks, quels bourges »

-Sasuke, clama Kiba en entrant suivit de Shikamaru, c'est le président du conseil des élèves.

Sasuke ne pipa mot mais sortit, accompagnés de quelque un de ses camarades et dans le couloirs de l'établissement, au milieu des élèves, les élèves d'Oto se retrouvèrent face à face avec Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru et Sasuke. Soudain, Shikamaru sursauta et déclara en montrant le jeune homme du milieu d'un signe de la tête :

-C'est Sakon Ibarume, le fils de la célèbre entreprise Ibarume, je ne savais pas qu'il était le Président du lycée d'Oto. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il est venu se plaindre à Sasuke ?

A ses côtés, Kiba ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de serrer les poings. Il voulut intervenir mais Naruto plaça un bras devant lui retenant. Kiba lui envoya un regard interrogateur et pour toutes réponses, Naruto lui donna son sourire habituel.

Sasuke et Sakon se regardèrent dans les yeux en instant avant de s'incliner et de se présenter :

-Je suis Sakon Ibarume, Président du conseil des délégués du lycée d'Oto, enchanté.

Sasuke ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que le Président du prestigieux lycée d'Oto est venu faire ici ?

Sans s'en formalisé et sans cesser de sourire, Sakon répondit :

-Il semble que deux de nos élèves aient eu un comportement déplacé. Toutes mes excuses.

Le conseil des élèves et par ailleurs, tous les élèves de Konoha présents, en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Sakon continua :

-J'ai fait parvenir au directeur la demande pour leurs expulsions en guise de punition pour son comportement.

-Expulsion ? S'étonna Sasuke. Ce n'est pas un peu trop sévère ? Nous sommes aussi en faute pour avoir frappé un de vos élèves.

-Alors, vous acceptez nos excuses ? Demanda Sakon en se redressant.

-Vous pardonnez ? Après que vous vous soyez exprès déplacé pour cela, il me semble que sa va de soit, répondit Sasuke, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Alors pouvons-nous annulé l'expulsion de ces élèves ? Ajouta aussitôt le Président d'Oto.

-Bien sûr, affirma Sasuke en se reprenant.

-Je suis soulagé de l'entendre. Et vous êtes bien comme les rumeurs le disent, Uchiwa-kun, enrichit Sakon.

-Rumeurs ? Répéta ledit Uchiwa-kun.

-Oui, toujours à placer le bien des élèves en premier, juste rempli de sympathie envers les autres, expliqua-t-il alors.

-Ouah, il est vraiment bien élevé, vraiment, les élèves de l'école d'Oto sont bien particuliers, chuchota Ino.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent des éclats de rire et des pas effrénés. Ils se retournèrent et virent Konohamaru et Udon en train de courir à toute allure. Sasuke soupira et jura :

-Franchement, encore en train de faire n'importe quoi ces ceux-là !

Il se plaça sur le côté du couloir et quand les coureurs furent à sa hauteur, il se baissa en vitesse et leur fit un magnifique croc-en-jambe en tendant sa jambe devant eux et en tournant. Sakon et ses camarades firent un parfait arrêt sur l'image. Les deux garnements se relevèrent tant bien que mal et eurent une sueur froide en voyant leur Président en face d'eux. Oui, Sasuke était connu pour ça aussi, sa discipline de fer appliquée parfois avec une légère violence envers les plus coriaces comme ceux-là.

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'utiliser votre énergie à travailler au lieu de la gaspiller comme ça ! Leur intima-t-il.

-Merveilleux, clama Sakon derrière lui.

Sasuke se retourna et Sakon enchaina :

-En plus d'être sérieux, intelligent et beau, vous êtes aussi très fort. Vous êtes vraiment une personne fiable !

Sasuke le regarda un instant surpris et déclara :

-Merci.

-En fait, je suis venu pour autre chose en plus de m'excuser, j'ai une demande à vous faire, avoua Sakon en s'approchant de lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et derrière lui, Naruto aussi.

-Sasuke Uchiwa-kun…Voudriez-vous joindre le conseil des délégués du lycée d'Oto ? Lacha alors Sakon.

Pour le coup, tout le monde sauf Naruto, Sasuke et les lycéens d'Oto, lâchèrent un grand « Hein ? » très sonore. Sasuke ne leur laissa pas le temps de se remettre et répondit :

-Enfin, que dites-vous ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'avoir un poste dans le conseil des élèves d'une autre école…

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à changer d'école, bien sûr, je m'occuperais du l'uniforme et de toutes les autres formalités, le coupa Sakon.

Cette fois, Sasuke était vraiment surpris. Il regardait avait les yeux écarquillés son vis-àvis, qui lui, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui pris une main dans les siennes. Sasuke sursauta mais Sakon le devança :

-Nous allons maintenant nous retirer. J'attendrai avec espoir une réponse favorable de votre part, Président de Konoha.

Naruto les regarda interdit mais entendit très bien leur conversation lorsqu'ils partirent, chuchotant entre eux :

-Président tu es sur de toi ?

-Oui, ce gars a utilisé une prise de karaté pour stopper ces élèves qui courraient. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant dans cet école. Il me plait, ce Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke, qui ne les avait pas entendus, se remettait doucement de tout ça et déclara :

-Allez, tout le monde retourne en cours, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Bien sur, ils lui obéirent sans se poser de question. En rentrant dans la salle du conseil, Hinata se tourna vers Sasuke et demanda :

-Sa-sasuke, ça a l'air de bien te préocuper ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux partir à Oto ?

Sasuke se détendit et d'un coup, lui offrit un sourire et répondit :

-Bien sur que non, Hinata.

-Ne nous abandonne pas, hein, Sasuke-kun ! Miaula presque Ino en s'accrochant à sont bras.

Sasuke lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-désespéré mais ne la décrocha pas. Il aimait bien la jeune femme au fond. Derrière eux, Neji soupira et rétorqua :

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ino.

Surpris tous le monde se retourna vers lui et attendit qu'il continu, ce qu'il fit sans attendre :

-Si on pense à l'avenir de Sasuke, n'était-il pas mieux qu'il aille dans ce lycée ? De plus, il n'y a riende mal à aller et à sortir diplômer d'une aussi bonne école.

-Son avenir ? Répéta Ino.

-Bien sur, je serais triste que tu partes, Sasuke, car tu es un très bon ami, mais je veux aussi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, parce que je considère que c'est important, continua d'expliquer Neji.

Ino lâche le bras de sasuke. Dans son désir de ne pas perdre celui-ci, elle avait été égoïste.

-Neji a raison, ajouta Gaara, c'est pourquoi, quelle que soit ta décision, même si tu veux partir, je te soutiendrais.

La sonnerie coupa leur conversation et chacun rejoignit sa classe. Sasuke se fit la réflexion que pour une fois, Naruto n'était pas resté avec lui mais partis avec les autres, haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la salle des 3-B. Il s'arrêta devant la porte des 4-A en entendant Udon s'exclamer :

-Franchement, ce n'est pas mieux pour lui d'y aller plutôt que de rester ici ? Après tout c'est le lycée d'Oto, personne ne refuserai une telle offre et puis, elle n'a aucune raison de partir.

-Bah, s'il part, on sera enfin tranquilles, rétorqua Konohamaru.

Cette dernière remarque blessa un peu Sasuke. Il se savait un peu dur parfois mais il ne pensait pas être aussi détesté des élèves, par ailleurs il entretenait de bonnes relations avec chacun d'entre eux. Baissant la tête, il continua son chemin.

Dans la classe, Moegi assena une tape derrière la tête d'Udon et Konohamaru.

-Comment osez-vous dire ça ? demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Se plaignit Konohamaru.

-Vous savez, quelques soit les problèmes, le Président a toujours cru en nous et nous a toujours protégé ! Vous en avez l'exemple parfais avec Oto ! Est-ce que vous avez au moins idée d'à quel point il se soucie de nous et veut notre bien ? Répliqua-t-elle énervée en ignorant la remarque de son ami.

Ils arrêtèrent de se masser le crâne et Moegi fut surprise par les regards résignés qu'il lui lancèrent alors que Udon répondit :

-Bien sûr qu'on le sait…

-Mais si il veut partir à Oto, de quel droit pouvons-nous l'en empêcher ?

Quand il sortit de l'entrainement de basket ce soir là, Sasuke se fit la remarque que c'était vraiment devenu une habitude chez lui de devoir revenir à la salle de réunion du conseil pour finir des papiers avant de rentrer et d'aller travailler au bar. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua avec surprise que Naruto l'y attendait, alors qu'il avait quitté les vestiaires en premier. Sans se poser de question sur le comment du pourquoi, il posa son cartable et lui intima :

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas venir ici. Tu n'as rien à y faire.

-J'avais quelque chose à te demander, répondit simplement Naruto.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de Sasuke, il continua :

-Que comptes-tu faire pour Oto ?

-Je suis le Président des délégués de Konoha, répliqua aussitôt Sasuke, si je pars, Konoha serait…

Il repensa aux paroles de Konohamaru plus tôt et stoppa sa phrase. « _Bah, s'il part, on sera enfin tranquilles…_ ». Il eut un triste sourire et Naruto le regard avec étonnement.

-De toutes manières, ça ne fera de mal à personne ici, d'être libéré de quelqu'un comme moi, lâcha-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Il récupéra son sac et les dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau et partit sans plus, décidant de les finir chez lui.

* * *

><p>-Tiens, Sasuke n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? demanda le professeur en notant son nom dans le cahier des absents.<p>

Naruto détourna le regard du ciel qu'il observait à travers la fenêtre et observa d'un œil interdit la chaise vide de Sasuke. Il ne la lâcha du regard que deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'à la pause de dix heures, Kiba déclara :

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de son moral ces trois derniers jours.

-Depuis la rencontre avec Sakon Ibarume, plus précisément, ajouta Hinata de sa petite voix, à côté de son petit ami.

-Bah, ça doit le préoccuper je suppose, annonça Ino qui les avait rejoins pour s'assoir sur les genoux de son petit ami.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration et elle sortit son portable.

-Je vais l'appeler, informa-t-elle alors.

Elle composa son numéro de tête et au bout de trois sonnerie, il décrocha.

-Ah Sasuke-kun, le salua-telle, soulagée.

-Ah, c'est toi Ino, répondit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

-Où es-tu en ce moment ? Tout le monde se fait du soucie pour toi, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je suis à Oto, l'informa-t-il.

-A Oto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ino, désolé mais je te rappellerai plus tard, ok ? Lâcha-t-il.

-Ok, répondit-elle et il raccrocha sans plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Murmura Shikamaru qui comme les autres, avait entendu.

-Pourquoi prend-t-il une décision aussi importante tout seul ? Enrichit Sakura d'une vois triste.

Ils se souvenaient tous très bien du visage de Sasuke éclairé par un discret sourire leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout aller bien.

Dans leur agitation, aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent que Naruto était parti et Hinata enchaina :

-On a tendance à trop compter sur Sasuke, personne ne s'est réellement demander ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

-En plus, il a coupé son portable, déclara Ino en regardant le sien.

-Raaaaaaah, j'en ai marre, explosa soudainement Kiba, suivez-moi tous.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Tenten alors qu'il sortait de la classe.

-Je vais chercher Sasuke, répondit-il en s'éloignant et les autres le suivirent, un peu perdus. Ils comprirent son intention lorsqu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup la porte de la salle du conseil des délégués. Il se posta devant eux, attirant leur attention, notamment celle de Neji et Gaara, qui froncèrent les sourcils.

-Y aurait-il parmi vous des personnes qui veuillent nous accompagner à Oto ? Demanda-t-il d'une vois forte.

-A Oto ? Répéta Neji.

-Sasuke est à Oto en se moment même, il y est allé tout seul, s'il a vraiment décidé de se rendre dans cette école, c'est en partit de notre faute pour ne pas avoir essayé de le retenir, expliqua Kiba.

-C'est peut-être égoïste, l'aida alors Hinata, surprenant tout le monde, mais finalement, je veux vraiment que Sasuke reste à Konoha avec nous. Vous pensez tous la même chose non ?

Gaara répliqua aussitôt :

-C'est vrai que je n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Président.

-Oui, vous avez raison, allons le chercher tous ensemble, déclara Neji en se levant.

Souriants, tous les autres l'imitèrent et arrivant en courant, Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-On vient aussi !

Plus loin, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qui se tramer dans son lycée, Sasuke regardait avec détermination la façade en granit du lycée d'Oto. Il serra les poings et traversa les couloirs, notant l'ambiance froide et superficielle, tellement différente de celle chaleureuse et accueillante de son école. Il arriva à la salle de réunion du conseil des délégués et demanda à voir le Président. On l'emmena dans une salle aux larges fauteuils rouges, le fit assoir dans l'un d'entre eux et on le laissa seul en le prévenant que le Président arrivait.

Il arriva en effet, et Sasuke fronça les sourcils en entendant que l'on verrouillait les portes derrière lui.

-Président Uchiwa-kun, j'étais sûr que vous viendriez, déclara Sakon dans un sourire qui sonna maintenant tellement faux aux yeux de Sasuke.

-Président Ibarume, le salua-t-il en retour.

-Puis-je donc croire en de bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Sakon en leur servant du thé.

-A ce propos…commença Sasuke avant d'être coupé par Sakon qui fit tomber une tasse au sol.

Sasuke se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux brisées de la tasse. Sakon le regarda un instant surpris et déclara :

-Toutes mes excuses, ce n'est pas habituel pour moi de faire preuve de maladresse.

-C'est bon, je vais ramasser, ne vous dérangez pas, répondit poliment Sasuke.

-Merci, répondit Sakon, souriant toujours hypocritement.

Il perdit son sourire, observaant un instant le dos de Sasuke, et le renversa au sol. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux en se sentent plaqué au sol, bloqué sous la force monstrueuse de l'autre, les morceaux de porcelaine étalés autour de son visage. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer en instant en voyant le regard que lui lançait sn assaillant mais comme toujours, il se reprit bien vite et cracha :

-Que faites-vous ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke…Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant que toi dans cette minable école, répondit Sakon en abandonnant les « vous ».

-Quoi ? Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents, sentant la colère montait sous l'insulte.

-Je suis assez déçu quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes aussi facilement dans le panneau, continua Sakon, j'étais très impatient de savoir ce que tu allais faire à Oto.

-Tu étais donc de ce genre ? Cracha Sasuke en abandonnant aussi les formules de politesse.

-Pas le chois alors, enchaina Sakon en ignorant tout à fait sa remarque.

Il coinça les poignets de Sasuke avec une seule main, ses genoux toujours sur les cuisses de l'autre. Sasuke essaya un instant de se défaire de sa prise, se coupant la joue avec un morceau de tasse, mais rien à y faire, il restait bloqué. Il abandonna en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas si baraqué que certains élèves de son école, ou que Sakon dans le cas actuel. A une main, Sakon attrapa une mallette que Sasuke n'avait jusque là pas remarqué, et d'un geste ample du bras, l'ouvrit juste au dessus de leurs têtes, faisant tomber des tas de billets. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux alors que Sakon déclarait :

-Tu en as besoin pas vrai, de cet argent ? Je sais que tu es orphelin depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant et que tu travailles pour subvenir à tes besoins, étant donné que tu n'as pas de tuteur. Il y en a assez ? S'il n'y en a pas assez, je peux en rajouter. Tu es là juste pour k'argent pas vrai ? Au fond tu n'es pas différent des autres, tu es minable.

-C'est toi qui est vraiment minable, le coupa Sasuke.

Sakon ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le sourire méprisant que Sasuke lui envoyait.

-Si tu as toujours utilisé ce genre de méthodes et que tu dis que les gens autour de toi sont des minables, enchaina Sasuke, alors c'est toi qui est minable. Il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui est inutile ou inférieur à une autre personne. La raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici aujourd'hui était de refusait l'offre d'Oto. Je suis spécialement venu ici pour te le dire ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'abandonner mes responsabilités de Président de Konoha !

Sakon resta abasourdis quelques secondes avant de ricaner.

-Oui, après tout, tu es vraiment intéressant, susurra-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'autre, lui faisant mal.

Sasuke essaya encore de se débattre mais Sakon lui intima :

-C'est inutile, si toi tu es bon en karaté, moi je suis doué en judo. Tu ne pourras pas te défaire de cette prise.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il enfonça encore plus ses genoux dans les cuisses de Sasuke lui coupant le souffle.

-Naruto, murmura Sasuke à bout de souffle.

A ce moment précis, Naruto ouvrit l'une des portes de la salle avec un grand coup de pied et répondit :

-Je suis juste ici, Président.

Sakon en relâcha Sasuke et demanda, inquiet :

-Où sont ceux que j'avais postés aux portes ?

-Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer alors j'ai du jouer un peu le méchant, l'informa Naruto avec un sourire arrogant.

Sakon sursauta en voyant l'état, pas bien grave mais quand même, de ses camarades dans le couloir. Naruto se retourna vers eux et lâcha un ironique :

-Désolé les gars.

Puis se retournant vers Sakon et Sasuke, toujours au sol, il déclara :

-Mais tu as fait quelque chose d'encore plus mal que moi.

-T'en as dans le ventre hein ? le provoqua Sakon.

-Enfin, de toute façon, ça ne te dérangerais pas de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Naruto en se rapprochant.

Il releva Sasuke d'un geste, le tint par les bras et clama, soudainement plus sérieux :

-Ce gars est notre Président, et il n'est pas quelqu'un que tu peux toucher sans conséquences. Sur ce, allons-y, Président.

-Hey, attends ! Naruto, appela Sasuke qui se faisait tirer par ce dernier.

Derrière aux, Sakon bouillonnait de rage mais Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois et l'interpella :

-Président vous voulez toujours de moi en tant que Président de Konoha, vous serez le bienvenu dans notre lycée pour discuter. Sur ce, veuillez nous excusez mais nous partons.

-Il est vraiment intéressant, murmura le concerné alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le couloir.

Plus loin, Sasuke déclara :

-C'est bon maintenant, lâche moi Naruto.

-Bien Président, se moqua Naruto en lâchant son poignet, mais je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Sasuke détourna le regard et répondit :

-Parce que tu es toujours là. Quand je suis tombé au festival des sports à cause de mon entorse, c'est toi qui m'as rattrapé, non ? Et l'autre fois à Noël, c'est qui est venu me chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es l'idiot qui me colle tout le temps après tout. Enfin bon, pour cette fois, je devrais plutôt te remerc…

Il coupa sa phrase en sentent le pouce de Naruto essuyer le sang qui coulait de son entaille sur la joue.

-Tu t'es coupé, Président, déclara Naruto en se rapprochant, poussant Sasuke contre un mur.

-Oui, quand j'ai essayé de me débattre je me suis coupé avec un des débris de la tasse qu'il avait cassé plus tôt, répondit celui-ci, gêné en voyant les bras de Naruto se posa sur le mur de part et d'autres de sa tête.

Naruto eut un sourire en se souvenant des paroles de son vis-à-vis : « _Je n'ai aucune raison d'abandonner mes responsabilités de Président de Konoha »._

-Mais tu as vraiment bien agis, aujourd'hui, Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Sasuke loupa un battement. Cela faisait vraiment bien longtemps que son coéquipier de basket ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom. Il resta un moment gêné mais le repoussa violement l'instant d'après.

-Ah, je m'en doutais, chuchota Naruto avec un sourire.

-Combien de fois vas-tu me piéger ainsi avant d'être satisfait ? Lui demanda doucement Sasuke.

Les yeux de Naruto se firent interrogateurs puis surprit quand Sasuke releva la tête et déclara :

-J'en ai assez que tu me mènes en bateau.

Il partit sans rien ajouter de plus, Naruto sur ses talons, interdit. Ils sortirent en silence et Sasuke s'arrêta étonné en voyant tous leurs amis qui attendaient au portail. Des « Président » et des « Sasuke » soulagé les accueillirent.

-Vous tous…Commença-t-il, abasourdis.

Puis souriant, il les informa :

-J'ai refusé leur offre donc vous pouvez être tranquille, désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

-Sasuke, merci, murmura Hinata en lui offrant une douce étrainte.

-Pourquoi Naruto est là ? Interrogea Kiba.

Encore une fois, Naruto ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui adressait un sourire.

-Allez tout le monde, rentrons…commença Sasuke.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il compléta dans un sourire:

-A Konoha.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, Sasuk s'était réfugié sur le toit pour avoir un moment de calme, les cheveux pris dans le vent. Il sortit de sa poche l'unique photographie de famille qu'il avait et contempla en silence le visage de ses proches alors que lui-même n'avait que huit ans dessus.<p>

Il eut un sourire doux et déclara :

-Vous savez, c'est vraiment une bonne école ici, Papa, Maman, Grand Frère…

-C'est rare de te voir ici, Président, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Sasuke serra la photographie un peu plus fort et appela, sans se retourner :

-Naruto ?

-En personne, lui répondit-il, tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude à force, l'informa-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Naruto remarqua l'objet qu'il tenait précieusement dans ses mains, l'observa ett demanda :

-Comment sont-ils morts ?

-Mes parents, dans un accidents de voiture quand j'avais onze ans, mon frère, un an après, dans on coma, et toi, comment tes parents sont morts ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais connu, c'est Iruka qui s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis né.

Ils se turent et chacun contempla le vide d'un œil triste. Soudainement, Naruto prit la photographie des mains de l'autre et l'observa plus attentivement.

-Ouah, ta mère était belle, tu lui ressemble, tu sais ? Complimenta-t-il.

-Rend-moi ça, s'exclama Sasuke en essayant de la reprendre, vainement, puisque Naruto s'amusait à l'esquiver.

Mais une bourrasque de vent lui fit lâcher prise et la photographie s'envoler pour tomber en chute libre devant le bâtiment.

-Oh non ! Cria Sasuke en tendant le bras.

-Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? Demanda Naruto.

-Quoi ? Cria encore une fois l'autre.

Naruto voyait bien que Sasuke perdais les moyens sans cette image, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il posa un pied sur le rebord de la barrière pour s'apprêter à sauter mais Sasuke lui attrapa le bras pour l'un empêché. Alors que Naruto profiter de ce contact, Sasuke s'écria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?

-Si tu me dis d'aller la chercher, j'irais la chercher, répondit Naruto dans un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda alors le Président des délégués.

-Pourquoi tu dis ? Répéta Naruto sérieux.

Sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre, il prit le visage de celui-ci en coupe et lui colla un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres. Quand il se détacha de lui il lui intima, plus sérieux que jamais :

-Parce que je t'aime, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Et sauta.

Sasuke mit en moment à se reprendre, à vrai dire ce fut l'énorme « plouf » qui retentit d'un bas qui le ramena à la réalité. Comprenant ce que ce passait il s'appuya contre la barrière en hurlant le prénom de Naruto à plain poumons. Quand il remarqua, soulagé, grâce aux bulles, que celui-ci était tombé dans la piscine juste dessus, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Il se précipita aux bords de la piscine, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards étonnés qu'on lui lancer et se stoppa en voyant Naruto, trempé, mais en bonne santé, assis au bord. Le blond se releva souriant, et lui tendit la photographie d'un air fier. Sasuke en sursauta, puis s'approcha de lui en baissant la tête.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Sauter du toit ? C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être autorisé, se moqua gentimment Naruto.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, le coupa Sasuke.

Cette fois, naruto ne vit vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais en plan après m'avoir embrassé, lâcha alors Sasuke.

Naruto en resta longtemps surpris et sentit son cœur jouer en accéléré suite à ses paroles mais se reprit bien vite en sentant les bras de l'autre s'accrochait à sa nuque.

Sans attendre, Sasuke scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors pour tous ceux qui disent que ça ressemble à Maid-sama (ou Kaichou wa Maid-sama), sachez que c'est le but xD En fait, quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce one-shot, c'est parce que je me demandais comment seraient Naruto et Sasuke dans cet univers, tout en essayant de rester crédible. Dites moi si c'est réussi s'il vous plait. Merci. POUR LES MAUVAISES LANGUES QUI DIRONT QUE J'AI RECOPIER MOTS POUR MOTS CEUX DE L'ANIME MAID-SAMA, DESOLE MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE: J'AI REGARDE CET ANIME IL Y A AU MOINS UN AN. SI LES DIALOGUES RESSEMBLENT VRAIMENT TROP A CEUX DE L'ANIME JE M'EN ExCUSE CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS FAIT EXPRES.<strong>


End file.
